


Forgive 諒解

by fakescorpion (SiZodiac)



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/fakescorpion
Summary: Drabble challenge: exact 100 words English, exact 200 words Chinese translation. Christmas Eve, the year Superman died.





	Forgive 諒解

Time flew like retreating shadow and he couldn't forgive himself.  
  
The phantom of the Bat danced gracefully over Gotham rooftops on Christmas Eve, black cape flowing like silken cloak, retracing every step of that terror-filled night.  
  
The clocktower struck midnight. Bruce stopped atop the abandoned station building and placed a solemn hand over the broken signal, before turning to look over the port, over the bay to Metropolis. He raised his leather-clad hand in a silent champagne toast. The snowflakes fall around him like sheets of white curtain, for once peaceful, as a snow globe.  
  
Merry Christmas, Clark.

 

 

光影飛逝如白駒過隙，而他至今無法原諒自己，儘管在這祝福與諒解的日子。  
  
蝙蝠的魅影高雅地在哥譚市的庇護下踏著聖誕夜節慶的舞步，漆黑的披風拉扯出禮物的緞帶，追逆自己那夜的殘影。  
  
老鐘樓敲響了午夜的鈴聲。 布魯斯在廢棄車站的屋頂停下腳步，慎重地抬手碰觸損壞的信號燈，轉身朝港灣的方向眺望遠方的大都會。 他舉起皮革包裹的指尖，執起虛構的香檳玻璃酒杯，送出遲來的無聲祝福。 雪花在四周飄落有如最潔白的簾幕，片刻的安寧彷彿水晶雪景球的美。  
  
聖誕快樂，克拉克。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
